1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery powered object detection device for detecting an object and then outputting a detection signal including information detected.
2. Description of Related Art
An object detection system utilizing either an active infrared (AIR type) sensor or a passive infrared (PIR type) sensor for detecting an object has hitherto been well known. The object detection system of the type referred to above is generally connected with a respective control device through a wiring so that a detection signal may be supplied to such control device.
In order to minimize the cost of installation, including a cost required to secure wirings, installation cost and time of installation, that is incurred by wired connections, object detection systems are also known, in which an object detection signal is wirelessly sent from a transmitter to a receiver included in, for example, the control device or the like. This object detection system capable of transmitting the object detection signal to the control device makes use, as the transmitter, a commercially available, multipurpose transmitter and, also a battery for supplying an electric power to the transmitter and to a sensor body in the object detection device. The battery used therein is, when the electric power stored therein runs out, replaced with a fresh battery. In this respect, reference may be made to, for example, the published International Application No. 2010/084558.